Do We Have To?
by Dark Videl
Summary: Was it just a twist of fate that they met? And when it was over, was it just that—over? Or was there something more? “You know a demon and human cannot be together. They live in two different worlds.” Somehow they'll beat the odds. :.Revising.:
1. Part I

**Do we have to?**

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. This is a one-shot, previously posted, but has been spilt into two parts because of its length.

What I believe should happen at the end of Inuyasha. This is a one-shot and I thought about what should happen in my opinion. True the Anime ended but the manga is still going. Rumor has it the Anime will return but it's only a rumor. I changed the lyrics back to the original choice. I used the second choice for another story and this song not only fits better but the ending ties in with it. This is my second one-shot songfic and one of my longest fanfictions (including epics' chapters and one-shots).

**Couples:** Features the typical pairings created in the anime/manga. Inuyasha x Kagome, Miroku x Sango, Koga x Ayame and Sesshoumaru x Kagura…

**Summary:** Was it just a twist of fate that they met? And when it was over, was it just that—over? Or was there something more?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Today's Quote: "_I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you."_ (Inuyasha to Kagome)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Do We Have To?**

(Part I)

The wind blew violently. Naraku stood before the group, Kohaku before him acting as a immobile shield.

"That means Naraku placed his own heart in Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"How cruel," Kagome said.

"Well that Naraku for you. He becomes a bigger asshole every time we meet." Inuyasha replied.

That was confusing yet it wasn't like Naraku hadn't done it before. But the real question was why. Why would Naraku do such a thing? Had to be connected to the spider marking on Kohaku's back like before? But what happened to that eerie looking baby that had original been the carrier of Naraku's heart?

"It seems his incarnations started to betray Naraku one by one. Kagura barely escaped. She's the only survivor, or so I've heard." Miroku said.

"Kohaku doesn't necessarily have a mind of his own in fear of Naraku giving him back his memories. Yet he can control his own emotions and disobey Naraku as he pleases. But that means…" Sango trailed off.

"Enough of your talk," Naraku smirked. _These humans would never harm the boy because of their foolish human emotions, whereas I hold none. It will be a satisfying ending watching Kohaku destroy that sister of his. _

_S-Sister…_Kohaku stood ridged.

Miroku looked around him, the urge to suck up Naraku and hopefully save Kohaku was too great. _Too many poisonous insects…damn that bastard._

"Now Kohaku—"

"Kill him through me!" Kohaku shouted suddenly, wrenching himself from Naraku's hold. He had sensed Naraku's thoughts, being 'part' of him gave Kohaku that ability.

Naraku scowled at Kohaku. The young slayer struggled to pull the shard from his back.

"Kohaku I…" Sango swallowed. "Kohaku…you'll die…please don't—"

"I don't care!" The young slayer shouted. He looked at the ground, tears were in his eyes. "I-I don't want to see anyone else hurt. How can I live with myself if I know I killed those people—killed you? I'm nothing but a shell of what I was; I keep hurting because I know this isn't me. I don't want to keep hurting you or myself!"

"Do you care so much about these _mortals_ that you'll give up your peace of mind?" Naraku sneered. "Do you wish your memories to return, to know that _you_ killed _your_ family?"

"Shut up Naraku!" Sango yelled angrily. How dare he taunt her little brother like that!

"I don't care anymore! Give my memories back if you wish. I don't want to work for you anymore Naraku. Even if…these memories hurt me…I can live with them…_but I won't kill the only person that still loves me_!"

Naraku's eyes harden, humans always were the betrayers. "Then so be it."

Kohaku screamed as his true memories came back. The most painful showed the destruction and the mass murders that led to the end of the highly praised demon slayers village. The young boy fell onto his knees, tears running down his anguish filled face. _Make it stop—no, I have to deal with it. I must! But it hurts!_

"—Kohaku! Stop it, Naraku. Leave him alone you sick bastard!" Sango shouted, "Hiraikotsu!"

The large boomerang bounced off of Naraku's barrier and knocked the breath out of Sango when it collided into her. Miroku had caught her just before she could hit the ground.

"S-Sango…" Kohaku said straining to say her name.

She was no longer the mysterious woman who had been kind to him, the woman whose face was familiar yet her connection to him vague as was her name. Until now. Now he was able to connect the dots, know how much he loved her and be able to call her 'sister' or 'Sango' without it hurting so much.

Kohaku squinted; his head was throbbing with the rush of painful memories overtaking the good. He looked at the groaning girl that was in Miroku's arms. He tried walking towards her he staggered but continued. "S-Sango…"

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted. _I want you to live…but that is selfish because you suffer. Shall I let you suffer along with me? If so…am I no better than… _She cast a quick and unnoticeable glance at the dead priestess.

"Please, you have to kill me or else you'll die, Sango. I'm already dead, don't you see? I want to live, Sango maybe not in this world but in the next. Here I'm a captive in a world I can no longer relate to. Please." Kohaku said. "As my older sister, free me, Sango."

"K-Kohaku…" Sango hesitated. Once before she had thought that would be the only way but that would've pleased Naraku had to killed Kohaku and herself.

Sango swallowed. "I-I can't." She looked at her feet. "I can't Kohaku." _Forgive me…_ Two tears rolled down her cheeks.

In the end, Naraku had killed Kohaku after retrieving his shard back and disconnected his lifeline from the boy.

"—Kohaku!" Sango tried removing herself from Miroku's hold. "Let me go! He needs _me_! _He needs his sister_!"

Naraku smirked, holding the shard in his hand. Disgusted by Kohaku, he kicked the boy aside ignoring Sango's cry. The boy's body slowly began to dissolve into dust. Though a sad ending for the young slayer, this made Naraku weaker and Kohaku free.

Sango pulled away from Miroku, ignoring Miroku's protest, and headed for her brother's decaying body.

"Now slayer, die with that bothersome brother of yours!" Naraku's tentacles extended from his body, not realizing his attack lowered his barrier.

Sango glanced up and gasped. There was no way for her to move, no protection since her weapon and her friends were too far away.

Wasting no time Kagome found her opening and took her shot. "—Die Naraku!" A brilliant pink light blinded the onlookers.

"It's the end of the road, asshole!" _This was it._ Inuyasha eagerly took the hint. "_Backlash wave_!"

"What?" Naraku had been distracted by Kagome's arrow that he hadn't seen Inuyasha's attack.

Naruku cried out in pain as his body was frozen by Kagome's arrow. Combining Kagome's purifying arrow and Inuyasha's backlash wave was the fatal blow to the demon. Naraku was slowly denigrating, his eyes wide with shock that some mere slip of a girl had defeated him. But he knew something had empowered the arrow.

"_Kikyo was weakened by her feelings for the half-demon."_

Now he knew better. This human emotion called 'love' didn't make someone weaker, it made them stronger. Somehow unlike the woman before her, Kikyo's reincarnation—Kagome had been able to tap into this emotion because she cared for her companions. Her arrow had broken through his barrier—again.

But this time, he had no more defenses or hidden advantages. He wasn't able to open a portal into another part of the countryside like before, this time he was damned for sure. Naraku didn't have long to ponder on this new turn of events for his body was becoming purified.

"At long last your day of judgment has arrived Naruku." Kikyo said, approaching the dying demon.

The dead priestess stood before him; her eyes darken as she outstretched her hands. Her hair became unbounded and flared around her. The skies above darkened and a large amount of wind came out of nowhere. Thunder clashes and the air around them grew heated. The leaves flew off the trees and swirled around her.

The gates of Hell opened up to them and he was dragged down into the burning infernal by demons. They could all but stare wide-eyed yet impassively as he fought back in vain. Not one of the onlookers held even the slightest of sympathy. Naraku deserved this and so much more. The lives he'd stolen away, the lives he'd destroyed, those lives couldn't be restored but they were finally avenged.

"Imagine…defeated by a half-breed and…a woman…" Naraku's voice faded.

Once the gate was nearly closed, the soul that had been in Kikyo's body went back to its owner. Kagome hovered slightly above the ground as the blue glowing orb entered her and she felt complete—for the most part.

The gates finally closed and with it the past and any connections to it. A tensed silence passed over the group as they realized the thing they'd waited nine months for had become a reality.

_I-It's over…_Koga fell back and was caught by Ayame. He slowly opened his eyes slowly and stared at her. "How did you…"

"I will always be there for you, Koga…whether you need me or not." Ayame interrupted. Her voice was gentle and her eyes always so kind when she looked at him.

_She looks at me with such love, with such adoration, like if I am some sort of god and could do no wrong._ Koga continued to look at the girl. Her green eyes reminded him of the green grass he would run across taking it for granted, taking her for granted.

She was beautiful and special in her own way.

_I've always wanted someone to look at me like that. I always thought it would be Kagome…but Ayame…I've grown to care for her so much. I-If only she'll have me. _ Koga thought. _But I've done so much…said so much…I deserve none of her affections._

**I close my eyes, and I can see...the day we met;**

"_Forget about the moon rainbow." Koga had said when he saw a small rainbow form in the waterfall. He felt his heart clench. _

He could not forget it, nor could he forget the feisty red-haired demoness. He didn't want to forget. He never had, though he had tried at the start. He hadn't proposed to Kagome but to Ayame. He realized he had said he loved Kagome because of her ability to see the jewel and that she was kind, nothing else. Her ability would've strength his pack, had they lived and had she felt some romantic feeling for him, which she didn't.

In short Kagome was like a sister to him and he was a protective older brother, who knew of Inuyasha's feelings for the mortal girl. If he had any feelings that would be considered lust or love he would've tried to kiss her or something but when Ayame showed up…he felt guilty as if betraying the girl and a bastard for laying claims on a uninterested girl.

_But Ayame…Ayame…_Koga blushed realizing he was staring into her green eyes for far too long. He glanced away, blushing furiously. He hardly ever blushed in his entire life!

"I…" Koga was unsure what do say. He hated being so flustered. It reminded him of Inuyasha whenever the dog-demon had those moments with Kagome.

"The sky has cleared up." Ayame said suddenly, breaking the tension. For a moment the two looked at the light-blue sky together. "Your pack has been avenged and I am glad you still live, Koga."

"A-Ayame…"

"Don't say it." Ayame whispered looking down at her lap, "I told you I could wait…I will not force you to marry me…I know you can't love me because your heart belongs to that mortal girl. I-I understand. _Really_, I do."

"I-I will obey by your wishes." Ayame glanced away, unable to look at him, tears threatened to come. "I will not bother you anymore. I will leave no—"

"Give me your shoulder."

"I—huh K-Koga…?" She sounded unsure, looking at him again. "I-I don't understand…"

"Give me your shoulder." He repeated gently. He looked towards the forest. "If we hurry maybe we can make it to the northern mountains by sunset."

_T-The northern…_Ayame eyes widen and her green eyes shimmered with forming tears.

Ayame absolutely glowed with happiness. "Oh Koga!" She exclaimed, leaping into his arms; the two shared a laugh despite Koga's injuries.

"Ouch." Koga murmured remembering his wounds.

"Koga," Ayame removed herself from him, shame and worry overcame her. Her outfit as well as his was covered in some blood. "I'm sorry…I…"

"Don't worry about it, so how about that shoulder?" Koga replied, loving those eyes of hers that glowed with love.

Ayame beamed. She nodded enthusiastically and helped him to his feet.

…

Miroku approached Sango, who was kneeling beside something. He was quiet in his movements.

"Sango—" Miroku paused seeing her look at her dead brother's body.

Sango was kneeling beside her brother. Her hair was mostly unbounded, sprawling onto her back; sweat glistened upon her ivory skin. She gently stroked his hair like a mother did to her child. Her words were spoken softly, from the heart.

"Kohaku, rest in peace. Tell mother and father that I miss them and love them. Don't miss me too much because one day, I shall see you all again." Her vision became blurred by her tears. She hiccupped and barely managed to stop her sobs. "Wait for me, ok? I love you, e-even when you tried to hurt me, I s-still loved you. I-I always will."

The demon slayer sniffed. "Do take care, little brother. Remember, friends forever." Sango touched the necklace that hung from her neck and traced the corresponding one on his body. It was a simple stone but it was something that made them both feel connected to another even when Naraku got between them. They were siblings and they were friends.

Miroku felt out of place. He felt like he was intruding as well. The monk looked at his hand where the wind tunnel had been. It had been there for so long it felt so odd not to have it.

**Just one moment and I knew...you're my best friend**

Miroku then looked at his prayer beads with were now lying on the palm of his hands. _How long has it truly been that I wish this thing away and now that is has gone, will I lose Sango now too? This journey was all abut revenge and gathering shards. Now that that is over, what shall I do? I love her._

"Miroku," Sango stood up, with her back to him. She had finally acknowledged his presence.

"Yes Sango?" He said this cautiously. He was no stranger to outbursts especially when a person was grieving.

"We can finally marry!" She threw her arms around him, surprising the young monk.

"S-Sango…" Miroku didn't know what to say. He thought she'd forgotten or would take back her promise to marry him. That she'd remember and her excitement had taken him by surprised but it was a good surprise.

"Is that all you can say, my name?" She teased, looking up at him. "We just defeated Naraku, silly."

"Well in that case I could do other things." He groped her, grinning like an idiot.

"I'll let you get away with it this time, but next time—watch out." She said, blushing but kissed him on the cheek.

With Naraku gone and their feelings known, the demon slayer was able to let her hair down and enjoy life alongside her monk.

…

Kagome giggled as she and Shippou danced like a mother would with her young child. Shippou cheered happily with Kagome. Kirara meowed merrily.

Shippou sang, "It's over, it's over. Naraku's dead, Naraku's dead and we're not! Hee hee, it's over it's over. Can't be any happier! It's over its over—!"

**Do anything...for you**

**We've gone so far, and done so much...**

Kagome watched her friends and smiled. Ayame and Koga were together. Miroku and Sango would finally be able to get married…

Kagome looked at the completed jewel. It sparkled and was nearly purified.

"It's over…" She whispered.

A wave of sadness overcame her. She never truly thought of what she would do at this moment. Sure once in a while but it hardly came to mind because it sadden her. But now it was a reality.

"_What will I do when the jewel is complete? Though Inuyasha and I spend a lot of time together, we always seem to avoid that topic whenever necessary. Thinking about it makes me feel uneasy…and sad. Therefore if I leave and go home and cannot see Inuyasha anymore …then I feel that it would be the end." Kagome had said to herself._

Kagome knew what would come next.

_I'll have to go home…_Kagome thought. At the start she would've been cheering for joy, but now…now…she wanted to stay but she knew she couldn't.

"_I am not from this world so that is why I hate all living things. That is why I am glad I will no longer see your face here again. You can not be with Inuyasha and nor can I." Kikyo had said seconds after she'd made Kagome go down the well. _(Movie 1, Subtitled/Dubb)

_But I can't! What about Inu—_Kagome stopped and saw him staring at the clothing Kikyo had been wearing.

_Forget it._ Her hopes shattered, Kagome shook her head. _Two different times, it would be impossible for us as it is for them._

…

_Kikyo didn't look at Inuyasha, instead her back to him as the wind blew harshly. The birds flew away from the forest in great haste. Smart for they knew the battle was soon; the battle that would decide the fate of not only this world but the future one._

_Inuyasha knew he had to tell Kikyo he couldn't keep his promise. It seemed unfair whether or not he was the cause of her demise was still unclear…or was it. "Kikyo I—"_

"_I had used you countless of times, taking advantage of the little boy that still yearned to be loved. I had wanted you to make that wish to free me, I hadn't planned on a family with you though it was nice to dream, and I wanted nothing to do with you. Strangely enough I had grown to care for you but I couldn't bring myself to love you for I was destined not to. Even knowing so I did not fight destiny, why should I? I was pleased. Had I, it would've ended the way it had regardless." Kikyo interrupted him._

_The dead priestess continued, "I can never make you love me nor make you forgive me. I had asked for your life because I held you responsible for my death. But now I see. We are responsible for our own lives and how we live them. I was selfish in wanting to make you pay for a crime you had not committed. You've done more than a person should ever be asked of and that is why I am letting you go." _

"_Kikyo…I don't understand." He couldn't let his hopes go up from his own interruption and have them crash and burn from reality._

_Kikyo looked at him and for once, she smiled and looked almost like the woman she had been. "Don't you see? You are free, Inuyasha." _

Inuyasha stared at the clothing that had once been owned by Kikyo. Somehow this little thing brought joy to him that overrode his sadness. A great weight he had bore since Kikyo's resurrection was lifted off his shoulders and by God it felt good. It felt damn good.

_I am now free to live my life like I was suppose to…I am free to love…free to start over fresh with Kagome. _

…

**Like we've always been together...right by my side...through thick and thin**

"I should say goodbye…" Kagome thought aloud, sitting on the well. Naruku had been defeated only a mile away from here.

She stared at the clouds, tugging at her giant yellow backpack. "But if I do…then it will truly be over."

Kagome clenched the jewel in her hand and whispered, "I want to stay like this forever." _B-but we can't._ She loosened her hold upon the glowing jewel. Memories came flooding back to her, beautiful memories, beautiful friends.

**You're the part of my life...I'll always remember;**

_Inuyasha…_

_Shippou…_

_Sango…_

_Miroku…_

_Kirara…_

_Kaede…_

_We are all like a family…a b-big ole family…b-but sometimes families have to part._ With a last glance over her shoulder she hopped into the well. A piece of her heart remained there…her second home.

Her black bangs covered her eyes, tears slipped past her lashes and rolled down her cheeks. _Please forgive me…_

The familiar blue light met her as it guided her five hundred years into the present. _If I said goodbye I would end up crying. If I said goodbye then it truly would be over…_

"_Eww—let go!" Kagome exclaimed before blasting Mistress Centipede with her spiritual energy._

_I never belonged here in the first place. I was dragged here by a cruel twist of fate. Fell in love with a half-demon, befriended many people and went on one crazy adventure. I'll miss them. I'll miss them all._

The blue light ended as she touched the ground of the well.

_I don't belong there. I have a life here…in the present._ Kagome tried to reason with herself but it didn't help.

Kagome felt something inside her dim and it was the same feeling she felt when Inuyasha had pushed her down the well once before. Kagome looked at the Shikon no Tama and noticed something odd. The souls in the jewel were unmoving.

Her heart stopped.

That meant the well was closed.

It was truly closed.

Realization dawned on her.

_That means I-I won't be able to return. That means I won't be able to see I-Inuyasha again. That m-mean—what have I done!_

Kagome collapsed to her feet. She leaned against the well's wall, curled up into a ball and wept. She wept not just for the end of everything but for her broken heart.

_I-Inuyasha…_Kagome glanced up at the well house, tears running down her pale skin.

Her emotions became overwhelming as she cried. Her tears came but never went. Her feelings for Inuyasha only intensified because of their separation.

**The time has come...  
It's for the best, I know it...**

…

Inuyasha was seated before the well, his usual pout on his face whenever Kagome left. He was quiet and unyielding.

"You look like a lovesick puppy." Miroku commented.

Inuyasha snorted and moved away from the well with a huff.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, looking around. "She's been gone for so long. I'm worried."

"Back home." Inuyasha grunted. He jerked his head towards the well. "Her scent ends here and the well is a bit warm like it is whenever we go through it."

Shippou frowned. "I don't get it. She always says goodbye even when she's upset." He gave Inuyasha a 'what-did-you-do-this-time' look.

"So…she's not coming back?" Miroku asked gently. He didn't want to hear Inuyasha's response for he knew deep down what his answer would be.

"Keh! Her duty was to collect the jewel back together; nothing else was keeping her here." Somehow that hurt him but being Inuyasha, he'd never say so.

"S-she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would she?" Shippou sniffed.

"If you miss her so badly why don't you go through and drag her back?" Inuyasha snapped suddenly.

"Why don't you!" Shippou yelled.

"_Because_…" Inuyasha shouted, "Because I can't damn it! _I can't!_ Don't you think I tried?" His voice grew softer. "The well…won't let me through."

_The well has closed because it sensed its duty too is over._ Miroku thought. A long silence fell upon then as the group stared at the well.

**Who could have guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, someday...we'd have to say _goodbye_**

…

A day passed…a month had come and gone…then another…and another. Soon three months had gone by.

"_The well…I can't go through it. I guess the adventure is…over."_

"_You can live a normal life now, isn't that what you always wanted?"_

"_I don't want a normal life." Kagome had cried. "I-I…I don't know what I want anymore."_

"_It's normal. You are but a teenage girl. You don't know what you want just yet. It will come in time."_

"_No it won't! I want to go back. I want Inuyasha!" She began to cry. _

_I want Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha!_

"Kagome?"

"_Kagome_?"

"Kagome!"

Kagome gasped and was snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh…yes?"

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri stared at her. "Are you all right?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome nodded, a fake smile plastered on her lips. "Just…uh…peachy…"

"You and your boyfriend—Inuyasha was it?—broke up." Eri said, carefully choosing her words. "Because the last time you acted this way you did."

"He didn't cheat on you, did he?" Yuka asked, sounding very concerned. "I thought he was such a nice—"

"No…it's over." Kagome whispered, looking at the ground. "I uh…left him behind."

**_The_** **time has come...  
It's for the best, I know it...**

"What!" Yuka and Eri shouted.

Ayumi was speechless.

Saying all three girls were shocked would be an understatement. Long ago both Eri and Yuka would've been pleased to hear this but they'd met the 'two-timer'. That was before they'd approved him and their, Kagome and Inuyasha's, relationship (ep 160). They believed the two made a perfect couple.

"D-Did you guys see Yukio Osakis last night on TV? He's the latest pop star all the way from Okayama." Yuka said, trying to change the subject. "Tomorrow his new CD co—"

Usually Kagome would've been excited to hear about this but in her time in the Feudal era she was forced to grow up and mature faster than a normal teenage. Her friends too had begun to see the rift in their interests but even so their friendship held.

Kagome looked up at the sky and willed the tears back. _It's back to good ole high school life. But I don't want a normal life. _

Kagome looked at her friends talking, their lips were moving but she didn't hear a word. This was her life before her adventures in the feudal era. She should be happy things turned out this way…right?

Kagome glanced at the ground. _It's for the best…but why do I feel like I'm lying to myself…why do I feel so empty and incomplete? The thrill of waking up every morning in the past is gone. _

"_It's gone!_" Kagome cried out suddenly, oblivious to the few students who had stared at her.

"Oh Kagome," Ayumi whispered and hugged her friend. Eri and Yuka patted Kagome on the back in a reassuring manner.

"Hey there Kagome!" Hojo raced over to their group, carrying a small package in his hand. "You are doing well, I hope."

Eri sighed. _We have to deal with Hojo now. Kagome just broke up with one guy, she doesn't need the stress. Hojo is so nice…but so clueless! _She grimaced. _Good Lord this is going to take years!_

"I was wondering…if you're not to busy, you'd like to go out sometime." Hojo said, offering her the gift. "I heard you were depressed so I got you these."

_Oh boy._ "Uh Hojo…" Yuka started.

The teenage boy glanced at her curiously. "Yes Yuka?"

"I don't thin—"

"I…maybe…" Kagome interrupted. _I-I should move on. Hojo's nice enough…boring but nice._ Kagome's spirit lowered all the more.

"I mean…" Kagome sounded unsure. "I don't know…I…guess."

"Huh? Y-_You will_?" Yuka exclaimed. Yuka and the two other girls just gawked at her, not knowing what to say that wouldn't offend Kagome or get them arrest for assault when regarding Hojo.

"B-But…"Ayumi opened her mouth several times but closed it. She looked like a fish out of water.

"B-But Kagome…" Eri began.

Hojo's face lit up and the three other girl's faces paled. He nodded. "You should."

"_She should_?" Yuka and the two others chorused still in shock.

"All those times you stayed home because of your sickness you should go out sometime when you feel better. Fresh air is a great medicine." Hojo said.

_Sickness…grandpa came up with a book of them to keep everyone's attention from the well. Oh no! _Kagome thought and the feeling occurred once more. A feeling she thought, foolishly, would go away in time.

Kagome took off suddenly, running blindly down the sidewalk. Hojo and the girls stared at her departing figure.

"W-was it something I said?" Hojo blinked.

Kagome held back her tears and sniffed. She didn't apologize for running into people, like she normally did. She kept running, running to who knows where. She didn't care where; she wanted this pain to be gone.

Images of the well and her friends, they were all coming back—every last one of them. _The well…I still miss him. I still miss them. I miss everything! _


	2. Part II

**Do we have to?**

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. This is a one-shot spilt into two parts because of its length!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Today's Quote:** "_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."_ (Regarding Inuyasha and Kagome)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Do We Have To?**

(Part II)

**Who would've guessed that you and I...** **Somehow, someday** **We'd have to say goodbye**

_Kagome why'd you leave me?_ Inuyasha pounded the well several times. _Was it something I said? Was it something I did? We were supposed to be together forever. You promised me. So why did you leave me? Why'd you leave us?_

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

It had been like this everyday since three months ago. If he wasn't depressed looking longingly at the well, he was in a foul mood cursing up a storm at anyone who dare cross his path or gave him any sort of sympathy look. He said it had to do with the lack of Ramen around but they all knew better, he knew better. It all had to do with the lack of sunshine also known as Kagome.

Sango and the others watched their friend not knowing what to do. True they felt his pain but Inuyasha's ran deeper. He is, after all, in love with the girl. Everyone saw it, even the enemies they've come across mentioned it and Kikyo admit to it, yet it seemed Inuyasha and Kagome were oblivious to each other's feelings if not their own.

**You've helped me find** **The strength inside**

"Fuck," Inuyasha pounded the well continuously; surprisingly it hadn't smashed by now. "Damn it, Kagome!"

"_You know a demon and human cannot be together. They live in two different worlds."_

Inuyasha stilled.

"_A demon and a mortal—are you not the product of this union? And yet you do not see?"_

"_Your children would be mocked as you were. Your family would be hunted for what they are. Kagome will be hated for loving and lying with a half-breed. Eventually, Kagome's spirit will fade with each emotional blow."_

"—_A human and a demon? Fool. Humans can't be trusted. One day you will betray one another. Do you want Kagome to end up the way Kikyo did? Do you care so little about her? Are you that selfish?"_

"_Your mother died because she loved a demon!"_

"_She's mortal Inuyasha, don't you understand? One day she will die, and then what will you do?"_

Inuyasha stared at the well, his eyes widen. Somehow this one hurt the most, had it his heart the hardest. _One day Kagome will die…and I'd be left all alone…_

**And the courage** **To make my dreams come true**

…

Mama watched her daughter sulking in the God Tree similar to how Inuyasha would do one time or another. It began to rain, but Kagome didn't seem like she'd be coming down anytime soon.

_Fate can be cruel._ Mama thought. She sighed and continued to wash the dishes.

Kagome's hair was plastered onto her skin, her clothes were drenched but they only added onto her bleak mood. The thunder in the background didn't frighten her nor concern her.

**How will I find** **Another friend** **Like you**

_I still think about him. _Kagome stared at the well house. _I want to see Inuyasha. But I-I can't…_

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome gasped, instantly recognizing that voice. _I-It couldn't be—_Kagome glanced down beneath her. "I-Inuyasha?"

He stood beneath the tree. He looked annoyed and plain impatient. His arms were crossed over his board chest. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Waiting for you." Kagome replied.

"Waiting for—_we_'re waiting for _you_, idiot."

Kagome swallowed. "Y-You want me?"

He looked confused by her question and then annoyed again. "Don't be stupid. Of course we want you."

_Is this real? Could Inuyasha…?_ Kagome stared at him for her a moment. "I…I-Inuyasha…"

"What? Keh, you want an invitation or something? We ain't got time for that. Come on. I'll catch you." He opened his arms for her to jump down. Just when she was about to, he vanished.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

_It was all an illusion…an illusion. _She clenched the jewel tightly. _I could just wish for him to be here…but…_she loosened her hold. _No, it's supposed to be like this._

**Two of a kind** **That's what we are**

"_My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!"-Kagome _

"_Wait—don't go!"-Inuyasha. _

"_I'm glad, that you finally opened up to me." –Kagome. _

"_You smell kind of nice."—Inuyasha. _

"_I'll go if I'm just a nuisance."–Kagome._

"_You ain't a nuisance."-Inuyasha._

**And it seemed** **Like we were always winning**

"_Die Naraku!"_ –_Kagome._

"_You shed tears for me…why?"-Inuyasha._

"_I like you as a half-demon, Inuyasha. I thought we always wanted to be together." –Kagome._

"_I never trusted anyone until Kagome came around." –Inuyasha._

"_Trust you to be more impressed with food than outer space explorations." –Kagome._

**But as our team** **Is torn apart**

"_You'll bring me back crayons and pokey? Yes! Kagome you're the best friend ever!" –Shippou._

"_So…do you think Sango would like these flowers, Kagome?" –Miroku._

"_You are wiser beyond your years, Kagome. Your heart is so big. A friend like you is hard to come by."-Sango._

"_Ye need Inuyasha as Inuyasha need ye." –Kaede. _

**I wish we could go** **Back to the beginning**

"_What? What! You broke the jewel!" -Inuyasha. _

"_One hundred, one thousand, ye must work together to collect all the shards." Kaede. _

Kagome stared at the darkening clouds. _It seems just like yesterday we were just beginning. Only nine months. Only nine months of memories. _

She sniffed. _I thought we were finally going to be together._

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked down and saw her mother, holding an umbrella over her head. "Please come down, Kagome. You'll get sick." She said gently.

_I-I can't not yet anyways. _Kagome didn't response. Instead the heartbroken teen continued staring up at the sky, not speaking.

Mama sighed. She'd tried. She couldn't force Kagome to do anything she didn't want to. You couldn't make someone get over their feelings quicker than they wanted to. It was wrong.

The older woman understood just what Kagome was going through more than her daughter realized. Mama touched her locket; similar to the one Kagome had given Inuyasha. Inside was a picture of her late husband and herself when they had met around the same age that Kagome met Inuyasha.

_I know how it feels to lose the one you love. The pain never goes away. _Mama thought. She turned and left Kagome alone. Her own mother had left her alone in her pain and she would do the same for Kagome. When Kagome was ready to move on and only then it would begin.

Kagome hung her head down the moment her mother left. _I'm so pathetic…I want to see him so badly…I'd do anything…_

"My, what a big kitty I found in my tree."

Kagome turned around and gasped seeing Inuyasha sitting in the God Tree beside her. It reminded her of that time they'd fought Naruku the day before his actual defeat (ep 167). She blinked several times, he hadn't disappeared.

"You know you'll get sick if you stay out here for much longer. And here I thought you were smarter than that." Inuyasha said.

Kagome gasped softly. His nose was almost touching hers, his hair was damp and his golden eyes glistened in the rain. He looked so cute…so irresistible…every girl's fantasy within her grasp.

"Inuyasha…are you…" Kagome reached out to touch him but stopped. She wanted desperately to touch him and run her fingers through his silver hair. But she knew if he turned out to be another hallucination, she'd lose it.

"Are you…are you…" She swallowed. _Please… be real…_

"Am I what? Come on spit it out, wench." Inuyasha asked.

"I…" Kagome continued to stare at him. "Inuyasha—sit boy."

"Gah—" Inuyasha went crashing onto the ground. He groaned, picking his head off the ground, still under the spell. "W-what the hell w-was _that_ f-for?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stared. _C-could it possibly be him?_

"_What_?" He sounded annoyed, waiting for the spell to wear off. He grabbed at the necklace. "Damn thing."

A short while later the spell wore off and the half-demon sat up. He rubbed his forehead a few times and continued to grumble.

Only one word escaped the teen girl up in the tree. "Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly climbed down the tree and embraced the confused half-demon.

"Yeah what?" Inuyasha grumbled. He blushed lightly when she hugged him tighter. "W-What's with you? Are you sick or something?"

"No…just glad…" Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha wondered why she sat him for when he hadn't done anything wrong—well not yet anyways.

_He has to be real._ She pulled away slowly and looked up at him, rubbing his ears. "I thought I'd never get to do this again."

"Q-quit it," Inuyasha's entire face was beet red. "Cut it out Kagome."

"All right but seriously though," She lowered her hands and looked at him curiously. "T-The well…it's closed and…how'd you get here?"

"This thing," Someone said from behind.

Right there, Sango and Miroku stood coming from the well house. Sango held up the jewel, smiling at her friend. The jewel was coated over in a silvery tint, shattered and was no more.

"It's been a long time my friend." Miroku said.

Kagome looked at her hand. The jewel had been there the last time she looked. Kagome was speechless, still kneeling beside Inuyasha.

"—Kagggommmm_eeee_!"

Kagome looked up. She heard a wail and saw Shippou running up to her, tears streaming down his face. He jumped into her arms, nearly knocking her over and buried his face into her chest, weeping.

"D-Don't ever do that again, K-Kagome. Friends n-never say g-goodbye, Kagome!" Shippou embraced her.

"S-Shippou." She was surprised by his sudden movement but hugged him back. "Shippou…"

"So d-don't you ever leave even without a goodbye, ok?" He said, sniffing.

Kagome nodded, stroking his hair. "I promise." _I know now, that meeting them wasn't by accident…but it was destiny. I was destined to meet them, destined to love them._

…

Sesshoumaru looked at his left arm. He bent the arm back and forth. It was healing but who had bandaged him? He knew Rin couldn't accomplish such a task as this at such a young age and Jaken, Sesshoumaru nearly snorted.

His nose caught a whiff of a familiar scent and then he knew who. He turned to look at a tree that was about a few yards away and saw her. She had been looking at him but quickly hid behind the tree. Sesshoumaru had a blank and unreadable expression on his face as he stood.

_Inuyasha was envious that I knew father's face. True I do and I share his looks but Inuyasha is more like father than I. His heart merciful and his love for mortals, though has led him astray in the past it has come to his aid than a handicap. So, who is more jealous of the other? It matters not. _

The wind blew, it was calming and gently. Sesshoumaru knew what had occurred. He could smell them nearby. "It seems my brother has taken the human as his mate after all." Sesshoumaru said. He shook his head. "It has come of no surprise."

"Was there any doubt, my Lord? They will indeed live happily ever after." Rin beamed. "It's so romantic, isn't it Lord Sesshoumaru?"

_Romantic?_ Jaken scoffed. _Good God what is with these mortals?_

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagura was behind Jaken, looking at him expectedly. He raised an eyebrow at her. Kagura, for the first time in her entire life, blushed and looked at her feet feeling insecure and uncomfortable.

"I-I thought that I could…" She shook her head, glanced away and rubbed her left arm in a nervous gesture. "I—never mind. I was foolish as to think…"

A tensed moment passed. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru then at Kagura then at Sesshoumaru again. Jaken just looked bored yet agitated. What was Lord Sesshoumaru going to do? Or more importantly, what was he going to say?

"Do as you wish." Sesshoumaru said simply, in his usual impassive tone. He turned and walked off without another word.

A confused Jaken followed. "M-My Lord? What is the meaning of this?"

Kagura stared at him, her eyes wide with wonder. She opened her mouth and closed it several times before she spoke. "I-I do not understand."

"He means come." Rin said, turning to the older female with a bright smile. "Come with us lady Kagura. Say you will."

Kagura could only stare at the child. "C-come with…you…?" She whispered.

"Yes." Rin nodded. "Lord Sesshoumaru will be utmost pleased."

It took a moment but finally Kagura smirked. "I wouldn't want to displease him."

Rin giggled, grabbed Kagrua's hand and ran up to Lord Sesshoumaru. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand into hers and smiled.

To everyone's surprise Sesshoumaru hadn't pulled his hand away nor did any indication of disgust could be detected. Rin smiled happily. _At long last I have my family again._

Kagura looked down at their connected hands, and for the second time that day she was shocked. However, she quickly hid this well. _This feeling…do I at last belong somewhere…? Doing Naraku's constant bidding I believed freedom would be the only thing that would feel this good. At first freedom was the only thing on my mind…but this man…and this child…I think I have found more in them than I realized. I think I truly belong—with them._

Sesshoumaru looked down at the smiling girl then glanced briefly at Kagura. _Is this what it means to be complete? Is this the feeling my brother has for his mate and companions? If so, then I understand. I Sesshoumaru do have something to protect. _

Rin blinked, noticing Sesshoumaru had tightened his hold of her hand, not too tightly, yet not too loosely. Rin smiled brightly. _Yes, it's a new beginning…for all of us. _

"My Lord, what is the meaning of this?" Jaken cried out, following behind not liking these turns of events. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

…

**The time has come** **It's for the best I know it**

A man with silver hair stood before the grave tomb. He offered prayer to the woman buried in these scared grounds. What he wouldn't give to hear one of her witty remarks.

He sighed. "So how's it hanging up there? Causing mayhem?"

Silence…

He chuckled despite himself. What else did he suspect? She was gone. He believed she had joined his parents up there in the world above, watching and guarding the good below.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A boy, the mirror image of himself as a child, except he wore a blue kimono, jumped onto his back laughing. "Dad!"

"Hey there buddy." The demon greeted the child.

"What are you doing daddy?" The boy looked at the tomb then at his father curiously.

"I am giving respect to this woman."

The boy blinked. "Oh. So was she your friend?"

"In a way…and in another something much more…" He touched Kaeda's tomb.

_In the loving memory of Lady Kaede_

_Friend to all, Loved by those who knew her, wiser than her years_

_May she continue to guide those lost to the light._

The last part Inuyasha had made sure he had written it himself because she had helped him. Her advice had been the final thing to let him let go of Kikyo and their time together. If Kaede could then so could he.

"_One cannot live in the past forever. Memories are nice but that can't keep ye warm."_

Inuyasha smiled. _Not bad, old hag._

Kaede was like a grandmother to him, the one he never had. For his real grandmother hadn't liked him nor had his grandfather because he was a half-demon. Kaede hadn't mind and had cared for him and the others like if they were her own children. She had died happy with the brightest smile a human could muster. He was glad she was at peace, in the world above. After all the hard work she'd done in her life she deserved this rest more than she realized.

"Boys, hurry we're almost out of Ramen!" A woman called out. She gasped dramatically. "Oh dearest, there's just one more."

The little boy's ears twitched as did his father at the name of their favorite food, other than dried potato chips. The older demon grinned at the name of his favorite meal. He grabbed the boy and gave him a piggy ride as they headed for the picnic.

"Come on, tiger." Inuyasha said.

The child grinned just like his father and put one fist into the air. "Yeah, Ramen here we come!"

In the distance several people were gathered underneath the God Tree. Every one of their friends were there laughing and talking, enjoying each others company as they did in the past but with several additions to their once small group.

Sango and Miroku had four children and by Sango's growing stomach, they were expecting another. They were planning on rebuilding and reestablishing the once extinct demon slayers' village and are soon far on a roll. Kohaku was laid to rest beside his parents and his grave, like the others, was visited daily by his sister and her family.

Kagome and Inuyasha had two children, a girl and a boy, and lived primarily in Kagome's time. Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't one to give up on Ramen and the open space and Kagome enjoyed her large supply of feminine products and Oden, they compromised.

On the left side of Sango's family, Koga was entertaining his and Ayame's four boys, two with black hair and green-eyes and the other two had their mother's hair and father's icy-blue eyes, beside Miroku's family. Koga told how he'd 'defeated' Inuyasha in a duel and supposedly won a human's heart and ended up with two large bumps on his head thanks to his wife.

Beside the two families, fifteen year old Rin was talking to Shippou like they always did in their youths while petting Kirara's kittens. The mature cat-demon purred, licking the fur coats of two of her younglings.

**Who could've guessed that you and I...**

Sesshoumaru was seated off to the side and Kagura was sitting a bit further admiring him from afar. Both wouldn't let the other know their feelings perhaps that ran in the family. However if one looked closely you could see Sesshoumaru glancing quickly at Kagura's direction and visa versa.

Jaken was just plain grumpy and stood beside a tree that was between Kagura and Sesshoumaru. He found this sickening! _As if Lord Sesshoumaru would be pining over Naraku's incarnation…but then again…_

Jaken shook his head. _No way in Hell is she becoming a lady! I simply refuse to acknowledge her! I already have to deal with that mortal girl! Isn't that enough punishment? _

The young Inuyasha look-alike jumped off his father's shoulder and tackled his younger sibling, a girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "That's _my_ Ramen!"

"Don't see your name on it." The girl stuck her tongue out at him before taking a bite of her meal. She slurped loudly, grinning from ear-to-ear.

The boy's face grew red with anger. He clenched his fists by his sides. "Give it!"

The girl pushed him back. "No way, you ate my Oden so there!"

"So what? _This_ is Ramen! Give it back, wench."

"Get off, dog boy!"

"Give it back!"

"Never, dog breath!"

"Why you little—"

"That's enough." Inuyasha took the Ramen and said, "I know a better way to save this." He said calmly.

The two demon children stared at him and he continued, "While you're at it, you kids should learn better comebacks."

"No!" His children gaped in horror as he ate it all, by himself. Suddenly they growled playfully and tackled him to the ground. "You're going to get it now, daddy!"

Inuyasha laughed as they wrestled. "K-Kagome they're b-beating me. Help me."

Kagome shook her head but couldn't help laughing. _Has it truly been seven years? It seems just like yesterday I met a loudmouth half-demon pinned to the tree and fell in love with him. How the years have passed us by…yet we are all the same somehow._

Kagome joined in and they all continued to laugh. "Aww no fair, you're helping the enemy." Inuyasha said through his laughter.

"Ha ha! That's what you get for taking my Ramen." The boy said while biting his father's left ear playfully.

"Yeah, get him!" Kagome cheered and her daughter joined in.

"T-Traitors," Inuyasha said, laughing even harder. Whatever Inuyasha said about not liking kids ended the moment these two came along and even before that with Souta and Shippou, their adopted son.

"I'm gonna get you." Inuyasha tackled the two laughing demon children.

**Somehow, some way** **We'd have to say goodbye**

_I want to stay like this forever—_

What had become of that wish? The once invincible team that had battled against great demons such as Naruku was to do just that. Be together forever, protecting the world from demons—in both times. Though the wish was made subconsciously, deep inside Kagome's mind, the jewel wanted nothing more than to redeem itself, bring happiness to its new guardian. After all, the heart always did speak louder than the mouth.

Inuyasha smirked, pinning Kagome onto her back. He gave her one of his cocky expression and raised his eyebrow challenging her. Kagome rose to the challenge and licked his cheek, surprising the half-demon. She smirked seductively at him. Inuyasha leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, savoring their time together. The moment, however, was broken by their children's squeals. The two quarter-demons tackled their parents, laughing and playing as one.

Their friends watched laughing as they watched Inuyasha's family play with each other, enjoying their lives together.

**Somehow today...**

**...we have to say goodbye**

_We won't have to say goodbye…at least not today…_

**A/N: **Yeah, my one-shots tend to be pretty long **(_Before You Go_). **Anyways for those interested in "**My Best Friend,"** I'm trying to finish up the final chapter but this writer's block is a killer! I'm working on several other Inuyasha x Kagome stories. You can also find my other stories (higher ratings that no longer allows (winks) **MediaMiner. o r g **under the name **inu-yashaxkagome**! You can also find fanfictions from posted on there as well.


End file.
